


A more Profound Bond

by bamitsbeth79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel and Dean in Love, Castiel is a Tease, Dean in Denial kinda, Destiel - Freeform, Embarrassed Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Food, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Up, Rough Kissing, Sam knows nothing, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamitsbeth79/pseuds/bamitsbeth79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have had an argument, but will Dean be able to make it up to Cas?<br/>My first time writing smut, the majority is smut- you have been warned.<br/>I do not own Supernatural or the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A more Profound Bond

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for any spelling of grammar mistakes.  
> I do not own Supernatural or the characters.

“Cas are you still angry with me?” Dean quietly spoke as he looked towards the blue eyed angel in the motel room. The angel gave no reply and stayed stone faced, which made Dean feel terrible. 

It all started about couple of weeks ago, by this point they had slept together about two times already and not that Dean would admit it- it was the best damn sex he’d ever had. The thing that made it even more passionate and intimate was that it wasn’t a random woman who he’d picked up from the bar and couldn’t remember their name- this was Cas. The dorky angel in a trench coat who had given up everything to protect him and fight for what was right. They had been through a lot: anger, hurt, betrayal, forgiveness...love. Not that Dean was in love, because he wasn’t- at least that’s what he told himself. 

The week before the three of them had recently started a case down in New Orleans, it was simple- a damned spirit at the most. After spending all morning researching local deaths in the town, hunger over threw them. There was a small diner not far from their motel and it definitely didn’t look as bad as some of the places they’d eaten at before. Dean got his usual, a bacon cheeseburger with pie (obviously), Sam went and ordered his regular moose salad and Cas had been forced into getting a plain burger- despite constantly stating that angels do not need to eat. 

Dean and Cas hadn’t told Sam about them being together yet, the hunter wanted to take things slow, they hadn’t actually had the proper intercourse yet, but had done other things of a sexual nature and that counted as sex to Dean. Eventually all their plates were empty and they planned to go back to the motel room. Sam wanted to go down to the library and see if he could find anything in the public records there, so with that Dean and Cas entered the dingy room by themselves. 

Before Dean could lock the door Cas’ lips were on his in a second. The angel’s kisses felt like it was their last night on Earth and he had to devour the hunter right there. Cas quickly removed Dean’s upper clothing, exposing his torso. His hands were everywhere, in Dean’s hair, rubbing on his chest, digging into his clothed arse. Dean could feel the angel trembling from lust and suddenly their lips parted so the hunter could get some air. Dean looked into his angel’s eyes and they were large and filled with burning desire, his member started straining in his jeans. Cas then fell to his knees staring up at his hunter through long, black eyelashes. He quickly removed his belt and Dean was having bite the inside of his cheek awaiting the hotness that would soon envelop him in the most intimate way. 

However that moment didn’t come, he glanced down at his angel who was licking his lips and whispered, “Dean I want more.” He turned his head towards the motel bed and started pulling Dean towards it. 

“Cas wait.” Dean stopped his new lover who was looking at him in a confused state, damn it why did he have to be adorable all the frickin time? “Cas, you know I love this, I’ve wanted this for a long time but- I can’t do this, not yet.” 

Cas placed his hand upon Deans’ shoulders, “Dean do you not trust me?”

“I do, course I do. I trust you with my life, but I don’t know, I’m sorry Cas.”

The angel looked down, “It’s fine Dean, whenever you want, I’ll wait.” 

Dean was about to offer the angel thanks when the angel disappeared from sight. “Dammit.” 

Both of the hunters hadn’t seen the angel since, Dean knew the angel had left from embarrassment, not annoyance. Dean immediately regretted his decision afterwards, because it wasn’t that he didn’t trust Cas or not want to do that with him- it was because he was scared. That sort of physical thing with someone, not even just someone, with his angel, was new to him. Dean didn’t really know how to have that kind of intercourse; the instructional videos he’d seen didn’t help him understand either. He just didn’t want to hurt Cas.  
Back to the present moment, Dean and Cas were sat in the motel room in private. It was silent, slightly awkward. Dean shifted in his chair, the bright blue eyed angel had only joined them again after they’d both got badly injured in a hunt gone wrong- at least it showed that Cas still cared. “Cas, please speak to me.”

“Dean if healing the injuries were all you required of me then I think I should leave.” 

“No!” This time Cas did turn to look at Dean, due to the unexpected outburst. Dean looked at his angel, he thought of everything they had been through together, he thought about how long he had longed to be with Cas in every way but never had the courage. Hell, if he was going to let a little bit of a confidence struggle knock him down- fuck that. He did want his angel, he craved his angel, he wasn’t about to let a little bit of fear scare him from what he had wanted for so long. 

Dean got up and walked towards Cas who was currently sat on the motel bed, watching Dean with curious eyes. The hunter then straddled his best friend, his angel and tonight, for many nights to come- his lover. “Dean we don’t have to. I don’t want to force you into anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Dean placed a hand in Cas’ silky hair, stroking through it and put his lips to the angel’s ear, “I want this, I want you right now, right here and you’re going to fucking take me, do you understand?” His lips started to ghost from his ear to his neck, occasionally leaning down to bite a patch of skin, kissing it afterwards. 

Cas was trembling, his dick half hard already. He managed to let out a strained, “Dean.” The hunter grinned a mischievous smile and moved up Cas’ face until their lips met. The angel responded eagerly, opening his mouth a bit more, so that Dean could explore his mouth with his hot tongue. By this point they were moaning into each other’s mouths, Dean slid his hands down from where they were tugging at the angel’s dark hair to push off his beige trench coat and quickly work on his tie. Dean loosened the tie but never took it off completely- he decided that Cas should wear nothing except for the tie, just the image had Deans’ member straining in his pants again. Cas’ hands were on Deans’ arse again, trying to pull him closer each time, causing friction between both of their trousers. Deep moans were coming from the pair of them now; Dean was slowly losing himself to ecstasy. 

Both bodies had fallen onto the bed, “Clothes off now.” Dean breathlessly panted. With a click of Cas’ fingers both were completely nude, bodies still jutting together. Cas must have been reading Dean’s mind to know that Dean wanted his blue tie to be kept on. Now that it was their naked bodies rubbing together, the moans started to get louder- Dean knew that if he didn’t initiate something now he’d end up cuming before anything had started. “Cas, need more.” Dean could hardly speak from the pleasure; Cas was obviously in the same state as he was down Dean’s body in an instant. Cas started kissing, licking, sucking the skin on Dean’s thighs and around the member which was painfully hard. The moment came as Cas took Dean in his mouth whole, Dean couldn’t think, couldn’t focus. Cas’ mouth was so goddamn hot, his tongue seemed so experienced- this was so different from any girl Dean had bedded- this was how sex was supposed to be. Dean was becoming a victim of pleasure; he placed his hands into Cas’ hair as he did the amazing things he was doing. Cas lapped at the base of Deans’ item, Dean was on the brink, until Cas came off his dick with a pop. “Cas, please.” 

Cas gazed admirably at this beautiful human who was spread out underneath him, begging him, “What is it you want Dean?” Cas needed to hear him say it. 

Dean breathed in frustration, “Cas, just fuck me already!” 

With that the angel didn’t hold back anymore, their mouths entwined as they knew what was approaching. Their mouths parted as Cas reached into the bag to get the lube. Dean was nearly drooling whilst he watched Cas who was now straddling him, spread the gel through over his fingers and drench over his also big member. Cas instructed Dean to suck at his fingers, son of a bitch, the frickin lube was pie flavour. His angel connected their mouths again for a fight for dominance, but that was forgotten when the first finger entered him. It burnt a little, but with Cas’ mouth exploring every bit of him, he couldn’t care less. 

Within time Dean didn’t notice that three fingers were inside him, all he felt was pleasure, he was even riding on Cas’ hand and when Cas removed his fingers Dean actually make a whining noise- that’s right Dean Winchester sounded like a desperate school girl. Alas he didn’t care, Cas was all he wanted and he wanted to be in every way. The angel’s dick started to go in, slowly, inch by inch, constantly stopping to make sure that Dean wasn’t in pain. It did hurt a little but it was nothing compared to how good it felt when all of Cas was inside him- he felt so full. Cas was on top on him breathing heavily, the muscles constantly clenching around his member was nearly sending him over the edge. 

After a couple of minutes Dean had adjusted to the sensation and demanded Cas to ‘just fucking move already’. Cas happily complied, both were sweating as Cas started going slowly in and out at first and as he started to speed up, so did the coiling feeling in his stomach. The faster they went the more desperate each got. Dean’s hands were travelling anywhere he could get to, Cas’ hair, scraping along his back, grabbing his arse so that they went deeper. It didn’t take long to find Dean’s prostate and the first jut onto it caused Dean to scream the angel’s name. None of them cared if others near heard them; to them it was just those two in that moment, time frozen. They were going at such a fast pace now, the heat and pleasure becoming almost unbearable. Their moans had now become a repetitive yelling of each other’s name. Finally the moment came when Cas grabbed at Dean’s member and started helping there. Dean was in pieces; soon he saw stars and came at the scream of Cas’ name. Cas soon followed at witnessing the sight that was Dean Winchester’s O face. 

They collapsed onto each other, sweat and cum spread in between their bodies, but neither of them cared. Dean was the first to speak, “I don’t know why I waited so long Cas, that was amazing!” 

Cas just smiled and looked up at the most beautiful soul he’d ever seen, “The education videos on the internet were very useful.” 

Dean just laughed, they had broken the bed and Cas’ grace had burst all the lights in the room, but that didn’t bother any of them because they were now connected on all levels and Dean would make bloody sure that this experience with Cas would become a common thing for them both. He guessed you could say now at least, they really did have a profound bond.


End file.
